<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Ways to Say I Love You - PruIta by FromSeaToSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479609">100 Ways to Say I Love You - PruIta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea'>FromSeaToSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and One-Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Human &amp; Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #50 “I think you’re beautiful.”<br/>Prussia always enjoys admiring North Italy's beauty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and One-Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>100 Ways to Say I Love You - PruIta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>They had come to this field dozens of times before, and they would visit it a hundred times more. This little alone place that only they knew, where weeds were out of control, and they were away from all the city’s noisy streets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>North Italy was typically the one to suggest meeting here. Loving to run around and play games, or simply sit and pick flowers as he was now. He hadn’t said much before getting here, but that was fine. Prussia was happy to just watch him at work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Time spent in this field was always treasured, and Prussia wanted to remember this moment forever. With North Italy, sun shining on his hair, and adorable smile on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you’re beautiful,” he whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>North Italy looked up from the little bouquet he was making, finally making eye contact with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gilbert slowly moved his hand over to grab one of the wildflowers from Feliciano’s hand and place it behind his ear. He wished the stems were longer so he could make a crown. Regardless, Feliciano always looked cute with flowers in his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feliciano smile grew bigger as he pulled Gilbert down for a kiss on the cheek. “And I think you’re very handsome,” he whispered back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Handsome enough for a kiss on the lips?” he asked, ignoring his cheeks which had gotten warmer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead of answering Feliciano gently grabbed Gilbert’s cheeks and pulled him closer. The kiss was soft and calm, like a warm embrace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was everything he needed.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still taking requests over on Tumblr so if you want to send in your own feel free! You can also specify if you want it as platonic or romantic if you want :)<br/>https://paperuniverse.tumblr.com/post/629014625145520128/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>